


Ship It

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess we are just gonna have to be so undeniably cute they have to ship it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for some fluff feels via cashton (this is fiction)

Calum was furious. He just went on twitter to follow some fans soon realizing '#lashtonisreal' is trending. He clicks the hashtag and sees a bunch of the same stupid picture of Luke and Ashton. The picture is of Ashton sitting on Luke's lap, if Calum wasn't mad before he defiantly was now.

He gets off his spot on the couch walking towards Luke and Michael's hotel room where Ashton was. He could feel the redness on his face and he wanted to punch Ashton but then kiss him, because that's his baby. 

He knocks on the door hard showing straight away he isn't at all pleased. Ashton answers the door smiling big, showing a dimple. If Calum wasn't so mad he would think it was cute. (He did think it was cute he just can't show any signs of weakness.)

“Hey baby.” Ashton says going to snuggle into his side. Calum dodges getting a look from Ashton. 

“If this is about that picture me and Luke we were just messing around.” Ashton says crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But you're my boyfriend!” Calum says throwing up his arms. People should ship cashton aka the cuter better ship not stupid lashton. 

“Another reason why I can confirm that lashton in no way shape or form is real.” Ashton says puckering his lips waiting for a deserved kiss. He didn't like Luke in that way, he was there in his pubescent years he has seen things he can't unsee. It's basically impossible to like Luke after you find him wanking to lesbian porn. (The fringe didn't help either.)

Calum sighs giving in giving a small peck to Ashton's lips. Ashton mentally cheers. 

“Cuddle?” He pouts making his hazel eyes big and innocent. Calum reluctantly nods letting Ashton lead them to the tiny couch in the hotel room.

“I just--I just wish people shipped us. Like none of the fans seem to plus it's the only real ship!” Calum says quietly voice getting louder towards the end. 

Ashton takes Calum's hand in his intertwining their fingers. “Guess we'll just have to be so undeniably cute that they have to ship it.” 

“I like the way you think Irwin.” Calum responds kissing Ashton's nose making it scrunch up adorably. 

-

The next day the boys went site seeing. They were in New York and what the hell sight seeing can be fun. Plus it will be the first cashton display of cuteness, they can't miss this chance to prove to the world how much better cashton is than lashton. 

So the four set off. Calum and Ashton grab hands straight away. Calum keeps Ashton close by his side. No one and he means no one can steal his man. They walk aimlessly before being stopped by two girls. One tanned with long black hair. The other being taller with shoulder length blond hair and glasses. 

“Omg!” The girl with black hair squeals grabbing her friends hand. The other girl with blond hair looks confused at her friends excitement until she sees where she's pointing at. 

“Oh my fucking god.” The blond girl says eyes wide looking straight at the four boys. The two girls run towards them pushing Calum and Michael out of the way. 

“Karmyn I fucking told you it was real look at them, they're so love sick.” The blond girl says to her friend. Luke and Ashton give each other a look neither knowing what to do.

“Can you guys like kiss?” The blond one asks. 

Ashton smiles uneasily feeling the eyes of is protective boyfriend burning holes on the back of his head. “Uh, no, but we can take a picture with you guys!” Ashton says faking enthusiasm. 

The girls nod eagerly. “Can you take it?” The tanned girl asks Calum. 

“Sure.” He says though gritted teeth. Calum roughly takes the girls phone holding it so tightly it might shatter. 

They all pose while Calum takes the photo. He shoves the phone back towards the girl striding towards Ashton. Calum takes Ashton's head pushing it towards his own. He hotly puts his lips on Ashton's. Ashton doesn't react just from pure surprise, but soon does. Calum pulls away smirking when he sees the girls taking pictures. 

Calum intertwines their fingers kissing Ashton's cheek on last time. The four boys go back to walking around the town Calum and Ashton putting PDA on max grossing both Luke and Michael. Eventually they stop at a cute little cupcake shop. 

They all order something different Michael a peanut butter cupcake, Luke a wedding cake cupcake, and of course the love birds share a red velvet. They all four sit down, Calum and Ashton sit across from each other with Michael and Luke to their right.

Calum and Ashton start devouring the cupcake. Calum puts some icing on his finger and boops Ashton's nose causing it so scrunch up. 

“Stooooop” Ashton says dragging out the 'o' giggling slightly. 

“Aw Ashy, you're so cute.” Calum cooes pinching his cheek.

“I agree with Ashton you should stoooooop.” Michael mocks making Calum hit him upside the head.

“Don't make fun of my boyfriend.” Calum says getting a napkin wiping off the icing off Ashton's nose. Michael just rolls his eyes. Cashton is his goals but he would never say it a loud. 

Eventually all the boys finish their cupcakes and decide they have done enough exploring and head back to the hotel. Calum checks twitter smirking when he notices '#cashtonisotp' is trending.


End file.
